The Pokemon Go Go Girls: Prince Charming
by Shaymin568
Summary: A MULTI-CROSSOVER STORY. The Pokemon girls Known as the Go Go Girls ; Articuno, Ho-oh, and Lugia encounter a new foe from their past journeys, right in South Park Elementary! Will they prevail or will the girls be a figment of the past? THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO NO CRITICISM! Rated T for any language- South Park characters aren't themselves when there's no swearing
1. Chapter 1

"**Prince Charming"**

Part 8 short story 14

It starts out as another day at South Park. Immediately, crowds consisting of 4th graders and 3rd graders forms near a familiar green car. Articuno and her friends strut out, down the group of kids showing off their daily outfits. Articuno wore a knee-length turquoise and teal dress with black boots that came to her shins and diamond shaped glasses. Ho-oh wore a dark red jacket with white fur trim, flare-style jeans and her feather hair was down. Lugia wore a cobalt blue tank top with jean shorts and flats with "Lugia" on them in fancy writing. She also wore a water drop choker. The girls walked into school with the (PPGZ) RowdyRuff Boys and all of the kids following them.

At lunch, Articuno, Ho-oh, Lugia, and Craig Tucker were looking at a fashion magazine. They were sitting with Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflowski, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Clyde Donovan, Token Black and all of the other guys. "Craig I really don't see the point of you looking in a girl's magazine" Articuno pointed out. "'Sup homies" Someone said behind Craig. A kindergartener with poorly cut orange hair, bright red irises, a not so-well buttoned shirt and torn jeans was staring at the group. (Obviously Brick from the original RRBs) "Peoples my names Billy, it would be my pleasure to hang with you for a bit" the kid told the group. "Why is that loser talking to us?" Craig asked Articuno. "How should I know?" Articuno hissed. "Come on guys we could get some pounding, - I meant stuff done! Quit getting weird Craig!" the kid rambled on. "How does he know my name?" Craig asked again. "Dude get out of here. You're weird" Stan hissed. Articuno got up from her seat, taking a water bottle with her. "Um don't do anything with that Articuno" "Billy" pleaded. Articuno grabbed the collar of his shirt and held Brick high. "Well now. You happen to remind me of a little pest my friends and I had to deal with a long time ago." She hissed. Articuno drew water from the bottle as a water bender. "And do you want to know what I do to pests? I end up KICKING THEM OUT OF MY LIFE!" Articuno screeched, water whipping Brick out a nearby window. He landed inside a trash can and fell out. "Goddamn Articuno. What do I have to do to destroy her?" Brick murmured to himself. Suddenly, Mertle Edmonds, Yuki, Teresa, & Elena came up to Brick. "Did you say destroy Articuno?"


	2. Chapter 2

Fan fiction ch 2- The Pokémon Go Go Girls

Another day had started at South Park Elementary and Articuno had finished showing her daily outfit to the other schoolchildren. Mertle Edmunds came up to Articuno, Ho-oh, and Lugia with a smirk plastered on her face. "People, my cousin moved to town, and you may know him as Braeden Edmunds" Mertle introduced as Brick stepped to the crowd. Yuki, Teresa, and Elena began to drool and crawl to the ground. "Oh wow that's nice whatever" Kyle commented and the others started to head inside. "Hey hey you haven't seen anything yet!" Mertle pointed to Brick, who swooped over into the air, tossed 3 yellow school buses into the air, and let them rain down to the earth. Shattering glass and denting metal scraped the air and, resulting in the school kids staring in shock. "Holy shit dude. Did' ya see that?! He threw Mrs. Crabtree's old school buses up and down! " Cartman pointed and ran around to the other children. "Yeah we know fatass" Kyle groaned. "A super powered kid, how original. Dudes I know he's Brick of the RowdyRuff Boys, but half of you people are just more than idiotic to realize that." Articuno muttered to herself. "Braeden" ran past Articuno, as well as running over her ankle. "Watch it dumbass. I'll bust that damn head of yours open." Articuno growled. "Don't try me bitch. I'll have Mertle and the others socially destroy you instead." Brick threatened, with his crimson eyes glaring underneath the pair of shades. Articuno stepped back in shock, while Ho-oh and Lugia gasped. The kids finished entering the school building, while the 3 anthropomorphic still stood outside near the flagpole. "Oh my god. I have never seen anyone mouth off to her like that" Ho-oh gasped. "Yeah. Besides I think we could just have the boys including Craig and Token take care of him right Articuno?" Lugia asked Articuno. No answer.

A few days passed, with Brick under the alias "Braeden" gaining more popularity among the girls each day. "Look guys I understand that you're all frustrated with that turd getting to the girls, but I feel like there's not much I can do" Articuno told the boys. "Dude that kid is flirting with Wendy, the other guys' girlfriends. That's just screwed up" Stan noted. The other kids gathered around the lunch table murmured in agreement. As more days progressed, kids from all grades gathered at the front of the school each morning to see Brick perform another feat with his powers and the vehicles parked in the parking lot. Various girls from the fourth grade clique flocked everywhere he stepped and crowded the lunch table he sat at, even if it meant having to cut class. "Dude this is weak" Cartman commented. "How more retarded can this get? I mean all the girls are crowding around him like they're possessed or something!" Kyle yelled. Kenny added in a muffled comment to which Lugia only replied in utter disgust. "That's just f*cking gross! It's not like they're all gonna line up and do whatever Kenny mentioned" Lugia shuddered with a grossed out facial expression. "I even heard the advancing 6th graders nominated Braeden as the 6th grade prom king!" Token added in. "Dude he's only a 2nd grader!" Ho-oh pointed out. "What the hell are we supposed to do? Nobody can kick his ass without getting their asses torn apart by the 6th graders" Craig noted as there were 6th graders were around Brick.

Meanwhile Mertle pulled Brick aside and swiped off the opaque shades covering his blood-red irises. "Hey kid we have been doing you a huge favor. We got you into South Park Elementary and now we want you to tear that dumb bird apart!" Mertle hissed. "Yeeeaaahhhh!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena chimed in unison. "Your point?" Brick tore the glasses out of Mertle's grasp. "You're just lazing around with girls to throw around and girls to worship you" Mertle pointed out. "Ehhhh. So what? I can have you 4 trashed and torn just like how Articuno and her moronic friends are going to get trashed. So just chill babe. Don't get on my bad side" Brick threatened while running off towards the cafeteria.

The hallways cleared as Brick zoomed through the hallways carrying desks occupied with female students. Teachers applauded the 2nd grader as he juggled the desks and students at a fairly rapid pace while Mertle and her posse were pushed aside or trampled on. Wendy Testaburger giggled when "Braeden" glanced at her from his palanquin carried by 5th and 6th grade girls. "What. The. F*ck. Hey asshole! Don't flirt with my girlfriend!" Stan yelled as he tossed a soda can at "Braeden". Only a drop landed on his flame orange hair and the crowd gasped and fell silent. "Asshole!" "Traitor! Look what that fourthy almost did to Braeden!" "Kick his ass!" came from the crowd of students. The 6th grade boys surrounded Stan and Brick motioned them; "Throw his ass into the janitor's closet! Banish that kid from the playground!" he shouted as Stan was pummeled to the ground and ran over with bikes and duct-taped together. The boy in the red poof-ball hat was tossed into the musty, damp janitor closet, gagged with duct tape. "Feel free to tell your feathered friend this; don't fuck with me. The queen bee is going to lose her throne soon" Brick growled as he slammed the door, locked.


	3. Chapter 3

The Pokémon Go Go Girls

Prince Charming- Part 3

"Articuno! Please you have to help us! Braeden is an evil psychopath! You have to help everyone in South Park Elementary!" Kyle Broflowski pleaded to Articuno who was unpacking at her locker. "Dude tell me something I don't know" Articuno responded. "Dude remember that little turd named Billy that was really Brick in a crappy disguise?" Stan reminded the bluebird. Articuno's burgundy eyes widened in realization and annoyance of the truth. "Wow. I am blind and so is everyone else. Don't worry guys. I'll give Brick a nice South Park welcome that he'll never forget." Articuno reassured the boys as she headed off towards the cafeteria.

Articuno stormed into the cafeteria to see that all of the 4th graders, including Mertle and her group crowed around Brick who was standing on a cafeteria table and levitating kindergarteners in the air and doing flip tricks with a red scepter. Ho-oh and Lugia were far away in the corner and stood watching their friend come in. "Hey Braeden! Or would you be more familiar with Brick?" Articuno shouted. "Brick? The evil RowdyRuff Boy?" "Is that the truth?" came from the various 4th graders. "Hummmm… Popularity and girls to throw around are nice, but negative energy powers are even better!" Brick sneered as flew into the air and began to glow a bright crimson red. A shockwave of red energy blasted Articuno and the others against the walls of the cafeteria. Brick's laser beams knocked out the lights in the room, leaving the room completely dark. "Children! Everyone out now!" Chef ordered the kids out of the cafeteria and guided the boys out. Articuno, Ho-oh, and Lugia were left to fight Brick in the empty, murky cafeteria. "alright guys… _Go Go Girls Transform!" _Articuno yelled as a bright light beamed from her feather necklace.

Articuno's wings grew the icicle flight feathers, Lugia's wings sprouted from her arms, and Ho-oh's wings transformed into the cascade of red, white, and shimmering green. Brick charged up a sphere of pure red energy and fired it at the birds. Brick threw multiple cafeteria tables at Articuno and Ho-oh while Lugia flew aside. "Crap! Guys spread out around the cafeteria! Don't stay in one location for a long period of time!" Articuno ordered. Brick shot electric laser beams and electrocuted Ho-oh! A fire started in the side of the cafeteria, instantly striking fear in Lugia. "Oh Jesus fire over there! Fire! Fire!" Lugia screeched and began blasting hydro pumps to douse the blaze. "Oh so you're afraid of fire Lugia.." Brick sneered as began to set more objects on fire. The fire alarm went off and the ringing of the alarm's bell echoed through the school. "Ice Beam!" "Flamethrower!" Articuno and Ho-oh aimed towards Brick who began to leap from the walls of the room. The powered RowdyRuff began pummeling Articuno with a ballistic barrage of merciless punches. The blue bird felt her body going numb as her wings felt what seemed to be broken bones and excruciating pain. "I got'cha1!" Lugia's Aeroblast sent Brick flying out of the building and into the sky. Quickly regaining awareness, Brick ripped the ceiling of the cafeteria off and sent debris of concrete, wire, and stone raining down on the girls. Articuno generated her Protect Shield around herself, Ho-oh and Lugia to protect them from debris. The fight was on!

The three phoenixes found themselves dodging Brick's laser powers. Articuno's ice beam was dodged then Brick smashed the ice blocks. Lugia's hydro pump collapsed the side wall of the cafeteria then Brick picked up the tables and flung them at Ho-oh! Trapped under the debris, Brick grabbed Ho-oh with a red levitation beam from the scepter dangled Ho-oh, completely immobilized. Brick flew into the back of the cafeteria with Ho-oh still trapped in the grasp of the beam. Brick had Ho-oh thrown around, then pummeled to a paste. Articuno and Lugia were extinguishing the fires before Articuno caught in her eye Brick turning on the fryer where Chef would stick the French fries for lunch. "Looks I'm gonna have some fried chicken!" Brick announced with triumph. "Ho-oh! We're coming for you!" Articuno saw Brick lower Ho-oh closer to the bubbling yellow oil. "Goodbye birdie!" The Rainbow Pokemon was inches away from the fry oil when a ice beam froze Brick within an ice block! "Think again Brick! Guys attack now!" Articuno commanded. Lugia blasted Brick into the twister of the powerful Aeroblast, with Ho-oh tried to burn him with a sacred fire then lit up the entire school with a red aura. Finally Articuno charged up a Zero Freeze with her beak, and then released it at the red-haired RowdyRuff Boy, encasing Brick in an iceberg. The three phoenixes downgraded their powers into their basic forms and had a high five.

The schoolchildren and Chef reentered the partially ruined cafeteria. A crack appeared in the iceberg, and Brick shattered the ice but was pale and partially frozen. "Youuu mmmaaaayy have beaten me here Articuno, but I just beat you at the one thing you love the most which JUST happens be fitting in here and being popular!" Brick smirked. All of the children cheered and shouted in approval. Glaring at Brick, a light went on in Articuno's head. "Well well Brick, but everyone knows that you Brick are a wanted juvenile hall criminal and because of your known reputation in the Powerpuff Girls, everyone knows that you are at least 20 years old" Articuno explained to the crowd. Shocked murmurs went through the crowd. Suddenly the police with Officer Barbrady came storming in and immediately handcuffed Brick. "Alright scumbag you're coming with us" the officer told Brick while handcuffing him. The cops threw Brick in the back off the police car and drove away.

At the end of the school day, Articuno led her friends out to the front of the school. "Hey that was so funny when the boys put that dead snake in Mertle's locker. Also Yuki, Teresa and Elena so got it to them when they had a bag of crap thrown at them" Ho-oh commented. "Sorry that we almost let Brick fry you into fried chicken" Lugia apologized. "Guys I think we need another break, but our continuous task involves protecting the school." Articuno added in. Out of the corner of her eye, Ho-oh noticed something sticking out of her writing journal. A large gold ring fell out of the journal that made a light clinging sound. "Hey isn't this kind of familiar?" Articuno asked. Ho-oh shrugged her shoulders as they walked away from the school. In another dimension, a cobalt blue hedgehog sped past several trees with an orange fox and a red echidna following behind….

~To be Continued


End file.
